


日本語訳：はじめから（あのセリフをもう一度）- From the Top (Say Your Lines Once More) by CoffeeStars

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: クロウリーは生きては死に、目覚め、それを繰り返す。そしてどの人生にもアジラフェールがいる。別の顔と、真新しい記憶を持って。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Top (Say Your Lines Once More)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750700) by [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/pseuds/CoffeeStars). 



> この作品はCoffeeStars様の「From the Top (Say Your Lines Once More)」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったCoffeeStars様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you CoffeeStars, for allowing me to translate this beautiful piece into Japanese!
> 
> 【注】物語の性質上、途中セリフがすべてイタリック体表記（「」ではなく）になっています。Windowsでfirefox以外のブラウザをお使いの方は、ブラウザのインターネットオプションでフォントを「MSゴシック」「MSゴシックP」に設定してください。（Windowsのデフォルト設定「メイリオ」は日本語のイタリック体表記がないため、セリフ部分が非常に分かりづらくなります。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 はじめから（あのセリフをもう一度）

 

 

_『多くの人は、程度の差こそあれ、思考は自分を取り巻く世界を正確に映し出す鏡なのだと考えている。だが思考そのものが創造の主成分であることに気付いていない。』_

 

_― ラビンドラナート・タゴール_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  

**プレリュード**

 

  **この世の始めから**

 

 

 _『葉先に乗った雫のように、時間の縁で軽やかに人生を躍らせなさい。』_  
　

 

  

 

初めの頃アジラフェールは、何度か電車で見かけた見知らぬ人を愛するが如く、クロウリーを愛した。着古したベストの慣れ親しんだ綻びのようでありながら、絶対に欠くことはできないもの。彼らは天使と悪魔で、ほとんど恋に落ちかけていたが、完全に恋に落ちたわけではなかった。

 

きっかけは分からない。だがある日眠りについたクロウリーは、目覚めると人間になっていた。彼はニューヨークにいて、アジラフェールの店は存在していない。

 

クロウリーは第二の人生で三十年という月日を数えてから、アジラフェールに再会する。

 

ふたりは人間で、アジラフェールの髪はブラウンだ。巻き毛だが、色が違う。でも彼だ。

 

アジラフェールはクロウリーに気付かない。

 

だがクロウリーは覚えている。アジラフェールの好きな紅茶の淹れ方も、昔から密かに甘い物が好きだったことも知っている。アジラフェールにとってそれらは嬉しい驚きで、短い会話の後、クロウリーは次に会う日時と約束を取りつける。

 

三年後、ふたりはテラスと庭付きの家に住み、アライグマに向かってきゃんきゃん吠える小型犬を飼う。クロウリーは料理をし、アジラフェールは働き、時に役割を交代したりもする。

 

クロウリーは人間の生活に慣れていなかったが、昔の記憶が残っていたので、どうにかそれでよしとする。

 

そうやってふたりは生き、そして死ぬ。

 

クロウリーが目覚めると、アジラフェールの髪は赤かった。

 

ふたりは学生で、アジラフェールは他の生徒たちを避けて図書室にこもったが、彼を覚えているクロウリーはいつも彼を目で追いかける。ふたりは別々の州の出身で、別々の友人関係を持っているため、クロウリーは何の前触れもなくアジラフェールに話しかけるのをためらう。

 

このアジラフェールは完全に本の虫だが、放課後になると、体育館の裏に行って煙草を吸うことをクロウリーは知っている。頻度は週一回（何度かそこでアジラフェールを見かけたクロウリーが数え始めた）。

 

（クロウリーは前世を覚えていて、このアジラフェールが彼に目を向けると、犬を散歩に連れて行き買い出しをするよう彼に言う声がありありと聞こえてくる。）

 

（痛い。でもほんの少しだけだ。）

 

だがクロウリーは再び恋に落ちて、大学に進学するアジラフェールを見守り、二度と彼の姿を目にすることはない。

 

クロウリーはその後、死ぬまで本と自分の燻らす煙草の煙に囲まれて暮らす。

 

彼は死んで、そして目を覚ます。

 

彼はフリーランスのアーティストで、似顔絵を描いて生計を立てている。

 

巻き毛の若い男性を描くのがとても好きだ。

 

髪は塗らない。

 

アジラフェールに出会うことはなかったが、彼は覚えていて、忘れないために絵を描く。時々背景に翼を描くが、その理由を思い出せない時もある。

 

クロウリーが次に生きているアジラフェールに偶然出会った時、アジラフェールは少年の姿をしており、髪は反キリストを彷彿とさせるブロンドだった。何がそんなにおかしいのかと少年に問い詰められるが、クロウリーは説明することができない。

 

クロウリーはギターを弾き、アジラフェールはヘッドフォンをしてテープトアップ・ハーツといった世に知られていないバンドの曲を聴く。

 

ろくでもない世界だったが、ふたりはご近所さんで、何とかやっている。

 

アジラフェールは時々柵を乗り越えてクロウリーのアパートにやって来るが、長居することはない。彼はさほど天使的でもなく、さほど道徳観念に傾倒してもおらず、クロウリーのおどけた態度に喜んで笑う（二、三度転生してもそこが消えることはないらしい）。彼はクロウリーの悪巧みが好きだ。クロウリーのことが好きだ。とても。

 

アジラフェールが柵を乗り越えてクロウリーのテラスにやってきた三度目の夜、ふたりはキスをする。彼はその晩家に帰らない。

 

だがそれはまずいことだった。アジラフェールは大人になってからそのことに気付き、クロウリーは脇腹を撃たれたアジラフェールが自分の膝の上で死んだ時そのことに気付く。

 

その次の人生で、クロウリーはアジラフェールとダンスパーティーで出会う。

 

クロウリーは両手いっぱいの花束を抱え、アジラフェールは少女だ。ふたりは昔風の衣装を着ており、アジラフェールのひらひらしたドレスにクロウリーは吹き出しそうになる。彼はアジラフェール（エリザベス・フェルだと自分に言い聞かせる）にお詫びの手紙を送り、アジラフェールが翌日返事を寄越すと、安堵のあまり取り乱しそうになる。

 

その人生ではふたりは結婚し、クロウリーはこれほど幸せを感じたことはない。子供を三人もうけ、それぞれが自立し、結婚して、孫を連れてくるのを見守る。

 

ふたりは夢見るように、手を取り合い、老衰で死ぬ。

 

そしてクロウリーは再び目を覚ます。何度も、何度も、何度も。

 

ふたりはアメリカ人でアパート暮らしをする、風船やコーヒーやクリームでいっぱいのヴァレンタインパーティーを開く、高度数千フィートの上空で副機長であるクロウリーの服をアジラフェールが脱がせてキャビンの窓に押し付ける。動物園でモデルと写真家として出会い、ホームレスのクロウリーをアジラフェールが拾い、中毒患者のアジラフェールをクロウリーが救う。アジラフェールが溺死してクロウリーは一生自分を許さず、自殺したクロウリーをアジラフェールが許す。

 

ふたりはぐるぐると回る。いつでも、どこでも、必ず同じ歌で。

 

アジラフェールが存在しない時もある。ふたりが出会う前に死ぬこともある。ほんの一瞬、終電の車内で肩が触れ合うだけの時も。

 

アジラフェールが人間でない時もある。クロウリーは長い時間彼を追い掛け、矢でその心臓を射抜く。あるいは互いに別の国の出身で、アジラフェールが剣で彼の胸を一突きする。

 

アジラフェールが彼を愛さず、一生愛さない時もある。だがふたりは何度も繰り返し出会う。

 

ふたりは王子と騎士であり、淑女であり、俳優と歌手であり、少年から大人の男になり、少女から大人の女になる。そのたび、クロウリーはこれが最後になるのだろうかと考える。

 

クロウリーは神々の時代にアジラフェールと出会い、神がいる時代にも彼と出会う。科学と理論と文学がある時代に、タペストリーや歌でしか歴史を語れない時代に。徐々に消えゆくランプスタンドがアジラフェールの髪を照らす時代、ベッド脇のロウソクの灯のもとでアジラフェールが彼の首を甘噛みする時代。

 

キスをしたことで、アジラフェールが絞首刑にされた時もクロウリーはその場にいる。誕生日に職場でアジラフェールを抱き寄せ、その頬にやたらめったらキスをしたことで、友人や同僚たちから割れんばかりの拍手を送られた時もいる。クロウリーはアジラフェールのために死んだ回数や、自分のためにアジラフェールが死んだ回数を数えなくなる。死を不都合な肉体の消失として考えるのをやめ、確定的で不変的なものとして考えるようになる。

 

また、自分がいなければアジラフェールはこの上なく幸せなのだろうかと彼は考える。しばしばこの考えに憑りつかれ、みぞおちを抉られるような感覚に陥る。

 

自分が手遅れなのではと彼は考える。何回手遅れだったのだろうかと、病院の三十三階の窓の縁から、あるいは船上から、あるいは高層ビルから後ろ向きに落ちていくアジラフェールを見ながら考える。

 

スーツを着た、スカートをはいた、パジャマを着た、ヘッドフォンをかぶった、燕尾服姿で美しい花嫁の隣に立ったアジラフェールを目にする。カメラの眩いフラッシュの背後に立つアジラフェールを、子供たちや笑顔に囲まれた先生のアジラフェールを目にする。すべてを目にした上で、ふたりが何者だったのか、自分がどれだけアジラフェールを追いかけているのか、何万回も繰り返し説明しなければならない。次第に、自分の記憶を失くしていくまで。

 

彼は塹壕を生き延び、戦場や出張や二ブロック先のスーパーから帰宅するアジラフェールを待ちわびる。

 

でもアジラフェールはいつだって帰ってくると彼は知っている。

 

だから彼は待つ。彼は人間で、無力だが、自由意思と頑固さを持ち合わせるだけの人生を生きてきた。

 

そういうわけで、すべてを経てもなお、彼は何万という人生を待たなければならないと今も考えている。

 

アジラフェールが ― 翼を広げた、耐え難く筆舌に尽くしがたいタータンチェックのベストを着た ― 彼のアジラフェールが、この世の始めから戻ってきて彼を連れ出し、その姿を見上げられるようになるまでは。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**1**

 

**同じ歌を、何度も何度も**

 

_『君は微笑み、他愛もないことを話す。そうして私は、長いこと待ち続けたのはこれだったのだと気付いた。』_

 

 

 

自分の種族が夢を見ることができるのかクロウリーは知らないが、彼は夢を見る。目を開けると、ざらざらしたグレーの天井と、カーテンの隙間からこぼれる光が視界に入る。時間をかけて、暗闇に目を慣らしていく。

 

寝返りを打って、アジラフェールに話しかける。 _よう。_

 

アジラフェールは何かを呟くと再び眠りに落ち、意識を閉じていく。

 

クロウリーはそこまで追っていくことはできない。

 

彼らの会話は簡潔だ。夕食をどこで食べるか、休日はどこに行くか、家具をどこで買うかといったことで喧嘩する。だがクロウリーがイルカの話を切り出した時、アジラフェールはぽかんとした笑みを返す。 _それがどうかした？_ と、丁寧に尋ねる。クロウリーは自分でも上手く説明できないため、旅の計画や、その他の普通の人間事について話すアジラフェールに耳を傾ける。

 

アジラフェールは若く、32歳の教授で、大学で考古学を教えている。彼は300人の生徒を抱え、少なくとも50人からクリスマスカードを贈られる。年寄りの気分だとアジラフェールが言った時、クロウリーは声を上げて笑う。

 

 _1000歳を超えてみろ、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _そしたら、そんなにおかしくもなくなるぜ。_

 

 _その頃にはしぼみ切ってそうだ、_ とアジラフェールは言う。 _きみはぼくの乗る車椅子を押して回らなきゃ。_

 

 _いいさ、_ とクロウリーは承諾する。反論する気にはなれない。一切が同じということはない。 _押してやるよ。_

 

アジラフェールは言葉を続ける。 _人生は一度きりでいい。ぼくはきみがいるこの人生だけで十分だ。_

 

クロウリーの指が、アジラフェールの手首に食いこむ。

 

-

 

 _おれたちの小学生時代のこと、覚えてる？_ クロウリーはアジラフェールの肩に呟く。このアジラフェールは髪が鳶色で、アリゾナ州の幼稚園の先生だ。人間の数え年ではクロウリーより年上で、背も数センチ背高いため、クロウリーは彼を見上げなければならない。 _あんた昔チェロを弾いてた。_ 目を閉じる。 _上手かったな。_

 

アジラフェールがシーツの下で身体の向きを変える。 _きみとは本屋で出会ったんだよ、_ と穏やかに訂正する。 _ぼくはチェロを弾いてない。_

 

クロウリーはすぐには返事をしない。身体をすり寄せてから、付け加える。 _あんたがチェロを弾いたら、絶対上手い。_

 

_優しいね。_

 

 _そんなんじゃない、_ とクロウリーは言い張る。パジャマに埋もれて言葉がくぐもる。声が低くなる。 _知ってるんだ。ずっと知ってた。あんたに言わなかっただけで。だから今言う。だって、あんたがいなくなる前に言っておけばよかったって ―_  声が細く途切れる。

 

 _わかったよ、_ とアジラフェールは溜息を吐く。

 

 _あんたに行ってほしくない、_ とクロウリーは言う。

 

_ぼくはどこにも行かないさ。_

 

 _いてくれ、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _おれが起きた後も。_

 

_いるよ。お眠り。_

 

-

 

22歳のアジラフェールはクロウリーの背にもたれ、右肩に自分の顎を乗せる。 _何かあった？_ 意を決してアジラフェールが訊ねる。 _大丈夫？_

 

_ああ。面接を山ほど控えてるんだ。目を通さなきゃならない履歴書が多すぎる。_

 

 _きっと皆いい人ばかりだよ、_ とアジラフェールは言い、クロウリーの腰にそっと腕を回す。クロウリーは青年の手を取り、親指でその甲を撫でる。

 

 _今何を考えているのか教えて。_ ホテルの石鹸とシャンパンの香りを漂わせたアジラフェールが言う。 _頭にあるのは別のことなんだね。_

 

_そんなことないさ。本当に。_

 

 _ううん、違う、_ とアジラフェールは言う。彼は腕を解き、身体の位置を変えて、ベッドに座ったクロウリーの隣に腰かける。 _何かが違う。教えて。ぼくはここにいるよ。いつだって。_

 

 _いいや、_ とクロウリーは言うが、アジラフェールの手を解かない。 _そうでもない。_

 

-

 

 _他に誰かいるのね、_ と拳を握ったアジラフェールが叫ぶ。彼女の目は真っ赤だが、負けん気が強く、唇を噛んでいる。 _絶対そう。一緒に立てた計画を何一つやらないで、わたしが外出するまで部屋から出てこないなんて。相手は誰なの？_

 

 _誰でもない、_ とクロウリーは正直に答える。

 

_誰なんだって聞いてるでしょ？_

 

_おれにどう言って欲しいんだ。_

 

アジラフェールの表情が崩れ、痛ましい嗚咽を漏らす。 _そういうのやめて、_ と彼女は再び言う。 _正直に答えてって言ったじゃない。アジラ・フェルって誰よ？どうしてわたしをその名前で呼び続けるの？_

 

クロウリーは言い淀む。 _誰でも、_ と彼は言うが、語尾が疑問形になる。クロウリーは手を伸ばすが、彼女に避けられる。

 

 _わかってる、_ と彼女はゆっくり口にする。 _わたしはあなたの求めてる人じゃないってことも、この関係はわたしが押し切ったものだってことも、でもわたしは本気で ―_ 彼女は深く息を吸う。 _本気で、わたしで十分だと思ってた。わたしで十分だっていうあなたの言葉が、真実だと思ってた。_

 

17回と現在進行形の人生で、いつだってこうなる。枕に埋もれてくぐもった声、割れた鏡の破片のように鋭く非難する声。クロウリーは何も言わない。

 

どならないでくれ。泣かないでくれ。行かないでくれ。

 

 _頼む、_ と何とか口にする。彼が望むことの半分に過ぎないが、アジラフェールはいつだって歩み寄ってくれる。

 

だがこのアジラフェール ― エル ― は、クロウリーに恋したのとニューヨークの大都会に恋したのが同時だった。彼女は中西部の小さな町の出身で、簡単に興奮し、簡単に恋に落ちた。

 

 _知らなかった？_ と彼女は言う。 _だからあなたと結婚したの。わたしはほとんど知らない誰かが、こんなにもわたしを知ってるなんて初めて。_

 

彼女はもう25歳でも単純でもない。感情を抱くことに慎重になり、傷付くのを恐れて夢中になるのを避けようとするが、自分ではどうしようもないのだ。人生で唯一変わらないものはクロウリーだと彼女は信じていた。だが彼女はあまりに似ていた。この世界の他のどのアジラフェールよりも、東の門の天使に似ていた。古く黄ばんだ本の背表紙の触り方も、紅茶に入れるとんでもない砂糖の量も。行動に移すまで時間がかかり、心の奥底から愛するせいで一つ一つのことに傷付き、激情は深く傷付いた時のためにとっておく。

 

今彼女は傷付いており、とても、とても、人間らしい。

 

_エル ―_

 

 _近寄らないで、_ と震えながら彼女は警告する。 _もうここにはいたくない。_

 

 _きみに恋してるんだ、_ と彼は試みる。

 

_あらそう、わたしは違うわ。_

 

アジラフェールと同じ青い瞳は、今や腫れぼったくギラギラとしている。アジラフェールが泣いたことは恐らく一度もないだろう、少なくともクロウリーの知る限りでは。

 

彼は彼女が荷物をまとめ、一週間後にアパートを出てタクシーに乗る姿を見守る。彼女の香水の香りは空港まで運ばれ、そしてアイオワ州のノース・スプリングズへと帰っていく。

 

彼はアジラフェールを繋ぎ止めておけない。どのアジラフェールも繋ぎ止めておけない。

 

-

 

28回後の人生でアジラフェールは車の事故に遭い、昏睡状態に陥る。その夜運転していたのはクロウリーだ。

 

彼は病院のベッド脇に座り、一晩中アジラフェールの手を握り、その翌週も握っている。アジラフェールの大好きなメロドラマや他の低俗なテレビ番組じゃあんなに非現実的で過剰に見えたのにな、と彼は思う。だが現実では、共演女優の胸も張りさけんばかりの泣き声がクロウリーの頭の中に押し入ってきて、彼の出演した映画のくだらないシーンが全て再現され、心電図モニターの一音一音がこの世の何よりも彼にとっては重要だ。

 

彼が別の誰かだった頃、アジラフェールの袖口の中にいた小鳥を手の一振りで治したことを思い出す。小鳥はアヒルだったかもしれない。もうあまり確信が持てない。

 

今同じことができてほしいと彼は願う。

 

アジラフェールは一週間後に目覚め、クロウリーに向けて言った最初の言葉は、 _ぼくはどこにも行かないよ、_ だった。

 

-

 

1942年のアムステルダムで、クロウリーはイルサルと屋根裏にいる。この物静かな学者風のポーランド系ユダヤ人を当面の間かくまうことに承諾したのだ。屋根裏は祖母が他界した1930年代に封鎖されたが、クロウリーはなんとか隠し錠を見つけ出し、本や古い家具を置いていた。今はそこに、片言のオランダ語を話し、外国の葉巻とペパーミントの香りを纏うイルサルがいる。

 

朝はふたりで読書に耽り、夜になるとクロウリーはイルサルを訪ね、同盟国の最新情報や勤め先の銀行について暗闇の中で囁き、イルサルは先生だった頃の以前の生活や、戦争が終わったらどれだけ戻りたいかを話す。 _今日は鳥たちが静かだった、_ とイルサルは言い、 _きっとナチスに撃ち落されたんだろ、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _それをカラリと揚げて兵士たちに配給したのさ。_ イルサルはこの機に乗じて議論の続きを再開し、クロウリーは太古の哲学や、どこかひどくイルサルくさい何かを思い出す。

 

 _違う、_ と彼は言い張る。 _越冬のために飛び立っただけだ。きっと戻ってくるよ。_

 

イルサルがアジラフェールに違いないと気付く前からイルサルへの恋心を自覚したクロウリーは、そのことに驚愕する。これが意味するものはとてつもない。展開し続ける彼の人生において、アジラフェールを愛することになっているから愛するのではなく、自ら愛したくて彼を愛しているということになる。このことは彼を少し不安にさせる。

 

 _こんなのはどっかのアンネ・フランク的なクソだ。_ ラジオでチャーチルの宣言を繰り返してから、隠れ家として許される限りの大声でクロウリーは言い放つ。ふたりとも地べたに座り、互いの存在を確かめあうように、腕の触れる距離で隣り合っている。 _こんなことがおれに起こるなんて、信じられない。_

 

第二次世界大戦を一度経験するのだってこりごりなのに、今度は人間として直面しなければならないなんて。

 

暗闇でイルサルの顔は見えないが、問いたげな表情をしているのがわかる。

 

 _早すぎたか？_ とクロウリーは弱々しく訊ねる。

 

 _ぼくには分からない、_ とイルサルは言う。それから恥じているかのように、ためらいがちに言葉を続ける。 _ぼくのためにしてくれてること、とても感謝しているんだよアンソニー、ぼくが ― ぼくはきみを危険な目に遭わせている、だからぼくにいて欲しくないなら ―_

 

 _おいそんな風に言うのはよせ、_ とクロウリーは怒鳴るように囁く。 _二度と口にするな。おまえがここにいるのはおれがいて欲しいからだ、以上。この家から一歩でも外に出れば鉛球を全身にぶち込まれるぞ、そんなことさせるくらいならおれは死ぬ。_

 

イルサルが彼をじっと見る。クロウリーは相手の手が大胆にも自分の手を包み込むのを感じる。 _時々きみが、ほんの一年前からじゃなく、何十年も前からぼくのことを知っているような気がする。_

 

 _そりゃ友達だからな、_ とクロウリーは虚ろな声で言う。彼は手をひっくり返し、アジラフェールの手のひらを自分の手のひらの上に重ねる。

 

 _アンソニー、_ とイルサルが言う。 _ぼくは ―_ 彼はためらい、祈るように無言の時を刻む。 _ぼくは、きみをとても好ましく思っている。_

 

クロウリーは静かにからかう。 _なんだ、おれに恋してるって言いたいのか？そりゃたまげた、おまえにしちゃ随分と生意気だな。おれはそんな尻軽女じゃないんだぜ、お兄さん。_

 

 _そうだよ、_ とイルサルははっきり口にする。 _ぼくはきみに恋している。_ クロウリーの握っている手が、恐怖で少し丸まる。まるでほんの僅かでも嫌気や拒絶や嫌悪の気配が感じられれば、手を引き離すつもりでいるかのように。 _ずっと前から、きみに恋してた。_

 

_おう。_

 

_ごめん。こんなこと言ってる場合じゃないけど、この先言えるような時が来るとは思えない。言うべきだと思ったんだ、ぼくが ― 死ぬ前に、って。_

 

_おまえは死なない。おれが死なせない。_

 

_アンソニー ―_

 

 _何か起こるなんてこと言うな。_ クロウリーは指を絡めると、虚空を見つめる。奇跡の力でどこか他所に飛んで行きたいと願う。他の国へ。他の島へ。どこでもいい。 _おれが起こさせない。_

 

身を寄せて横になったイルサルが古いセーターで守るように彼を包み込み、その腕が彼のシャツに触れるのを感じる。クロウリーが無言で額をイルサルの肩に埋めると、イルサルはクロウリーのこめかみに口づける。雷鳴のような音を立てて飛行機が街の上空を飛び、家の基礎部分が冬の雪と予感で震えるのを感じながら、ふたりは待つ。

 

長すぎる沈黙の後、 _きみはどう思う、_ とイルサルが言う。クロウリーの心臓近くで発せられた声は、低く轟く。 _天国や地獄って存在するのかな？_

 

 _いいや、_ とクロウリーは答える。 _存在しないと思う。おまえがいて、おれがいて、あとはそれだけだ。_

 

彼は目を閉じる。

 

-

 

クロウリーはジョギング中に誰かの犬のリードにつまずき、危うく顔面から転びそうになったほんの一瞬、目を閉じる。不意に両腕が前に突き出されたせいで、持っていたiPodに差したイヤホンが勢いよく耳から飛び出る。

 

 _ああ、くそ！_ 鼻の骨折は免れたが、肘と膝は擦りむくことになる。彼がつまずいたリードの犬が寄ってきて、申し訳無さそうに鼻を鳴らす。彼はためらいがちに子犬の頭をぽんぽんと撫でる。 _えっと、やあ。_

 

 _キャシー！ああどうしよう、おまえ今度は何をやらかした？_ 髪は乱れ、上着もしっちゃかめっちゃかになった飼い主が公園の向こうから慌ててやってきて、犬と一緒に地面に座りこんだクロウリーに気付く。 _なんてことだ、本当にすいません ― ほら、よかったら ―_

 

 _大丈夫。_ クロウリーは身体を起こし、無事な方の足に体重を乗せて立ち上がる。 _平気だよ。_

 

_膝から血が流れてる。それのどこが平気なんです？_

 

_まあ、それについては触れないでおこうかと。_

 

 _一緒に来て、ぼくのアパートで手当てするから、_ と彼はクロウリーの腕を掴んで言う。キャシーに着いてくるよう口笛を鳴らすと、犬は耳をピンと立て、歯を見せて笑う。 _キャシーのことは申し訳ない。出張から戻ったばかりで、彼女…興奮しちゃって。散歩に行くってどうしても聞かなかったというか。_

 

_精神病院から逃亡した患者じゃなく、問題犬の訓練士に連れて行かれると知って安心したよ、とクロウリーはぼやく。_

 

_両方だったりして。_

 

_ようしそこまでだ、おれは足を引きずってでも自分の家へ ―_

 

_ただの冗談ですって。ぼくはそこで本屋を経営してて、ここから歩いて3分で行けます。それに、本当に申し訳ないから。_

 

 _それはもう聞いたよ。_ クロウリーは再びつまずかないようキャシーを避けようとしたが、彼女はクロウリーの足が世界で一番面白い消火栓であるかのようにまとわりついてくる。 _おれはクロ ― えっと ― アンソニー。_

 

_よろしく。ぼくはエズラ。_

 

クロウリーは頭を片方に傾げる。

 

_ふむ。_

 

-

 

 _敵が迫っています、_ とアジラフェールが言う。 _第二戦線が陥落したと今しがた伝令が入りました。出陣して立ち向かうか、降伏するかのどちらかです。_

 

 _どのみち死ぬ、_ とクロウリーは言う。ロウソクの揺れる炎が険しい表情の輪郭をなぞる。 _余は懸念していないがな。_

 

 _王国のことを考えておられないのか、_ とアジラフェールは低い声で言う。 _女や子供たちが戦争に出た家族の帰りを待っているのです。あなたは彼らに勝利を約束なさったはず。_

 

_余は多くの事を約束するんだ、参謀。_

 

 _慈悲の心をお持ちになってください、我が君よ、_ とアジラフェールはその称号をきっぱりと口にする。身体を揺らめかせるたび、袖が小さく衣擦れの音を立てる。彼は疲弊しており、人が死ぬことにも、修復不可能なほどに肉体も精神も壊れてしまった兵士たちによれよれの包帯を巻くことにも、くたびれ果てている。 _この戦争を終わらせてください、さもなければあなたの国民のために勝ってください。_

 

 _おまえのために勝った方がいいか？それともそのローブを捨てて剣と盾を手にすると言うのか？余のために戦って死ね。_ クロウリーの瞳が微かに光る。 _参謀、戦場よりは余の寝所の方が好ましくはないか？_

 

アジラフェールは後ずさるが、ほんの僅かだ。 _わたしは命のことを話しているのです。_

 

 _つまらん、些末だ。_ クロウリーはアジラフェールの周りを歩き、昨晩できた紫の痣の上に自分の手を置かれた相手がほとんど身動ぎしないことに、やんわりと感心した。

 

 _あなたは幾千もの魂を弄ぶ。_ クロウリーが顔を寄せてその痣に唇を這わせたときも、アジラフェールは上擦った声を抑え込んだ。 _その傲慢さを神に罰せられる恐怖はないのですか？_

 

_あそこでは余が唯一の神だ。余とおまえは永遠と、その先がある。_

 

_今はふざける気分ではありません。_

 

 _余もそうだ。_ クロウリーは手を離し、険しい顔になる。 _将軍に伝令をやり、兵を西の国境にやらせろ。季節が変わる前に夏の砦を奪還する。_

 

_ただちに将軍に伝えま ―_

 

_今夜余の所へ来ないか？_

 

_何ですと？_

 

_余とおまえは永遠だが、この身体で過ごせる人生は一つだし、それもあと一日かもしれない。ひとりで死ぬよりはおまえと過ごしたい。_

 

アジラフェールが身動ぎする。 _ひとりで死ぬことを恐れておられるのですか、我が君？_

 

_愛されないことを恐れているのだ。今夜は余といろ。それを生き延びたなら、その次も。_

 

アジラフェールは深く考え込んでから、クロウリーに冷ややかな視線を送る。

 

 _アンソニー、あなたは愛されていないわけじゃない、_ と彼は言う。 _だが畏れ多くもあなたが必要と思う時だけわたしを呼ぶのであれば、わたしよりもはるかに上手に要求を満たしてくれる売春宿があると進言しよう。_

 

立ち去る彼の足音が、石の廊下に反響する。

 

-

 

 _彼女と結婚なんかするな、_ とクロウリーは言い、アジラフェールのスーツの下襟に掴みかかる。 _こんな ― ほとんど知りもしない相手 ― それに彼女はおまえを愛してないぞ、心からは。_

 

 _それはぼくが判断する、_ とアジラフェールはぴしゃりと言い放つ。 _もし新しいルームメイトを探したくないせいなら、悪いが言わせてもらうぞ。ぼくに残ってほしいからなんていう、そんなくだらない身勝手すぎる理由で ―_

 

 _そうさ身勝手だよ、_ とクロウリーは苛立ちで叫ぶ。 _ああ、おれはずっと身勝手だった、身勝手なのはおまえを愛してるからだ、だからだよ、わかったか？おまえに行ってほしくない、行くなよ、アジラフェール、おれはどうしたらいい ―_

 

 _クロウリー、_ とアジラフェールは絨毯を見つめながら言う。 _そんなこと言わないでくれ。ぼくが結婚する日に。_

 

-

 

 _連れて帰ってくれるよね？_ と、アジラフェールがお願いする。おずおずとした視線の先には飾りリボンやどんちゃん騒ぎの大学生で溢れ返ったピカピカと眩く点滅する家があり、彼の目つきはここほどいたくない場所はないと言いたげだ。 _この考えはいまいちだと思うよ。_

 

 _心配すんなって、_ とクロウリーは説得する。 _おまえはもっと外出すべきだ。楽しめ。ほら、行けよ。おれは酒を忘れたから、戻って取ってくる。_ 彼は小さな小さなシャツを着た女の子数人に手を振り、挑発的な笑みを投げた。 _おまえのために何もしなかったなんて言うんじゃないぞ。_

 

 _待っててくれるって約束してよ、_ とアジラフェールは言う。 _連れて帰ってくれるって約束して。_

 

_わかったよ、12時きっかりな。約束する。さあ行くんだ！_

 

言われた通りにするアジラフェールはぎこちなさげで小さく見え、先程の女の子たちがやって来ると、彼を引きずるようにして家の中に連れていく。

 

ビールはクロウリーの部屋のベッドの下にある。彼は出かける前にそれをミニ冷蔵庫の中に放る。冷えるのを待つ間、ベッドで居眠りする。

 

人類史上最も耳障りな曲をぐずらせる携帯の着信音で彼は目を覚ます。ルームメイトが実質的にその曲をプログラミングで組み込んでからというもの、元に戻す方法が分からない。あのチビめ。彼は目を擦り、ぼんやりと口を開く。 _もしもし、クロウリーはただいま電話に出られません。ごようのある方はメッセージを ―_

 

_おい聞いてくれ、おれだ。いいか、問題が起こって ―_

 

_コンドームか何か買い忘れたか？言っただろ ―_

 

_アジラフェールが。_

 

クロウリーの心臓が危うく止まりかける。友人が支離滅裂に近いことをまくしたてる。 _とにかく、アジラフェールだと思うんだけど。セーター着てて、ブロンドの髪で ―_

 

 _そう、そうだよ、あいつだ。_ クロウリーは身体を起こし、耳を携帯に押し付ける。 _何が起きた？あいつはどこにいる？_

 

 _どっかのイカレた野郎が、銃を持ってきやがった ― それで…_ 電話の向こうの声が唾を飲み込む音が、小さく遠くに聞こえる。 _警察が、遺体を確認して欲しいって ― クロウリー？クロウリー、聞いてるか？_

 

ビープ音と共に回線が途切れ、ホーム画面が時間を表示する ―　01:38。

 

 _あぁ神様、_ 彼の囁く声が部屋に霧散する。 _あぁ神様。_

 

-

 

エリザベス・フェルが手袋に包まれた手を恥ずかしそうにクロウリーに差し出し、クロウリーはその甲にこれ以上ないほど軽やかなキスを落とす。 _ようやくお会いできて光栄ですわ、ミスター・クロウリー、_ と彼女は呟く。 _あなたのことは父からそれはよく伺っていましたの。_

 

突如クロウリーを襲ったアジラフェールの残像は仲間たちの笑い声でかき消され、音楽と、絵のように綺麗なエリザベスの困惑した笑顔が残される。

 

_こちらこそ。_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**2**

 

**時計の針を戻して**

 

_『君をありとあらゆる姿で、無数に愛したみたいだ。人生の先の人生で、時代の先の時代で、無限に。』_

 

 

 

人間として待つ方が簡単だ。物事が一定の時間内に起こるし、ある時点になれば全てが終わる。忙しない真昼のニューヨークの街中にそびえ立つ52階建てのビルの縁に座りながら、クロウリーは柵の上でバランスを取るかどうか考えていた。

 

79回と現在進行形の人生を生きているが、アジラフェールは必ず彼より先に死んだ。今のクロウリーは若く、80回目の25歳を迎えており、他界した父親の石油会社の跡取りだ。ヘスターを（遺憾なことに）彷彿とさせる妹に会社を譲って、天使が行き着いた場所を探す旅に出ることもできる。スウェーデンかもしれないし、もっと僻地なヨーロッパなのかもしれない。あるいは南アメリカの村とか。サウジアラビアの路上とか。

 

探し出すこともできるし、いなくなるアジラフェールを目撃する80回目を避けることもできる。

 

彼は縁に乗り出した足をぶらつかせ、行くことに決める。

 

時々、自分の背中には優しく丁寧に梳かれた翼が大きく広がっていて、それで飛んで行くのだと想像する。彼はビルの縁に立ち、数回前の人生について思いを馳せるが、大学で回しあったタバコや酒瓶以上のことは思い出せそうにない。

 

片足を突き出して、宙に踏み込む。

 

それでもまだ、翼で飛べるのではと考えている。

 

彼は下降し、サングラスが空に舞い、突如として彼は何かにぶら下がっている。彼とコンクリートの間には、百数十メートルの空間。

 

見上げると、ブロンドの髪に青い瞳、そして幾多の人生で出会った79人と同じ表情が張り付いている。クロウリーの目に映るのは、何世紀も前から知っていると気付きもせずに、見知らぬ黒服の男の襟を掴むため走ってきた馬鹿だ。

 

だから再生し、生まれ変わり、新しい人間として作り直されたアジラフェールが、命の糸を離さないよう文字通り必死に足掻いている姿を食い入るように見つめるのだが、涙が出てこない。彼の元を去ったことすら気付いてない恋人を苦々しげに見て歯を食いしばるが、何の言葉も出てこない。彼の人生最高の時に、彼の結婚式の時に、彼の最悪の記憶の時に。彼に生きて欲しくて、まるで彼以外大切なものは何もないかのように、彼の元に走ってきた相手に向かって。

 

自分はアジラフェールを引きずり落とそうとしている。

 

 _離せ、_ と彼は叫ぶ。 _離せ、この馬鹿 ―_

 

 _冗談じゃない、_ とアジラフェールは叫び返し、クロウリーは驚きでそれ以上言葉が継げない。

 

アジラフェールが豆袋のように彼を引きずり上げると ― クロウリーにはどうやったのか見当もつかない ― クロウリーは強く噛んだ唇から血を垂らし、アジラフェールの肩に後悔の全てを叫びでぶつける。どこまでも善良なアジラフェールと、未だかつてないほど身勝手なクロウリー。ふたりはゆっくりと地面に雪崩込む。

 

クロウリーが欲しいものを手にする時は、いつも間が悪い。

 

その夜、アジラフェールは彼を自分の家に連れて帰る。未来の上司の疲れた様子を興味深げに眺める従業員二人とすれ違い、裏口を出て、一言も質問せずに彼を連れて行く。まるで生まれた時からクロウリーが一緒に住んでいるかのように、黒髪から雪を払い落としてやり、毛布で彼を包み込む。そして紅茶かコーヒーを作り何か甘い物を漁りに行く。

 

 _いやいや。_ クロウリーは小声で繰り返す。 _おれは大丈夫。ここにいる。いないと。そっちは戻れよ。_

 

 _ぼくはここにいる、どこにも行かないから安心して、_ とアジラフェールは言う。 _会社は待たせておけばいい。きみが何と言おうと、ぼくはどこにも行かない。_

 

クロウリーは崩れ落ちないようにアジラフェールに掴まる。その言葉を何度聞いたか分からない。アジラフェールは彼のことを一介の従業員だと思っている。待ち受けるものが何かも知らずに入社した馬鹿だと。

 

クロウリーの身体はどうしようもなく震え、アジラフェールにもらったマグに鼻を埋めるようにして湯気を吸い込む。アジラフェールは彼の向かいに座り、クロウリーが野生の傷付いた動物であるかのように一定の距離を保っている。

 

 _今日こんなことになるなんて夢にも思ってなかった、_ とアジラフェールは口にする。 _自分の職場の屋上から飛び降りようとする人と格闘するなんて。_

 

 _こういうことよくやるのか？_ 長い沈黙の後、ようやくクロウリーは口にする。

 

 _まさか、そうでないことを願うよ、_ とアジラフェールは言う。 _でも気を付けないと、この会社には相当まいってしまうこともある。けど、紅茶と時間があればきっと全てを解決してくれるさ。_

 

 _おれはもう会社に戻らなきゃ、_ とクロウリーは抵抗する。

 

アジラフェールは彼を強引に座らせる。 _ぼくの方から電話して、休みをもらってもあげてもいい。というか、ぼくは戻らないよ、今日はね。こんな状態じゃ。_ クロウリーが皺くちゃになった彼のシャツに気付くと、アジラフェールは慌てて付け加える。 _いや、それはいいんだ、そういう意味じゃなくて。きみと一緒にいたいんだ。もう少し落ち着いたら相談しに行こう。ぼくも付き合うよ。_

 

クロウリーは視界が滲んでほとんど何も見えない。アジラフェールはいつだって誰に対しても非常に、非常に善人だった。クロウリーは人間でいるのが大嫌いだ。指をパチンと鳴らして素面に戻ったり、自分の後始末ができないことが大嫌いだ。 _ごめん、_ と彼は言う。今はこんなにも簡単にその言葉が口に出せるのがおかしい。 _ごめんな。_

 

_誰もきみを責めてなんかない。_

 

 _そうじゃない、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _アジラフェール、おまえは分かってない。おまえを待たなくてごめん。おれは約束したし、おまえも約束した、でもおれには ― アジラフェール、おれにはできないんだ。おれにはうまくやれない。おまえが覚えてないことにウンザリだし、おれが二人分覚えてなきゃいけないのもウンザリだ。でもおれは今人間で、おれひとりじゃできないんだよ。これまで口にしたことはなかったけど、今は何もかも違う。おまえは毎回別人で、おれは毎回おまえに会わなきゃならなくて、結局おまえに会える時間は限られて―_

 

_きみ、ぼくのことを何て？_

 

クロウリーは言葉を止める。アジラフェールは彼の天使にあまりによく似ている。 _今何て言った？_ アジラフェールが問い詰める。

 

_おれはただ ―_

 

_きみはぼくのあだ名を呼んだ。家族以外誰も知らないのに。どうしてぼくの名前を知ってるんだ？_

 

クロウリーはアジラフェールをじっと眺める。彼が何を口にしようと、どのアジラフェールも次の生で出会った時には覚えていないのだと思い知らされる。だが、ああ、やってやる、続けられなくなるまで、何千回だってやってやる。

 

 _だって、おまえがおれに教えてくれたから。おまえがおれを愛してるって言って、おれがそれを信じたから。そしておれは79回の人生でお前を待って、その全てでおまえが死ぬところを見てきて、次の人生でおまえが何も知らずに戻ってくるのが怖かったから。_ その言葉は、彼の口の中にひどく不思議な感触を残す。 _ああそうだよ、おれは怖かった。出会ったおまえが去るのを見たくなかったんだ。_

 

アジラフェールは見たこともないほど妙な顔をしている。まるでクロウリーのことを思い出そうと必死なのに、何も起こらないような。

 

_他に知ってることは？_

 

クロウリーは支離滅裂な言葉で続ける。 _おまえのあだ名がどうしてアジラフェールなのかは知らない、でも始まりの時におれたちは存在してて、おれが堕ちて、おまえは昔から人間が好きだったからその時たまたまそこにいたんだってことは知ってる。おまえは本屋を経営してて、おれはたまにそこを訪れて、おれたちにはこんな巨大な、馬鹿げた鳥みたいな邪魔くさい羽が生えてて、でもおまえが堕天せずにすんだのは、それのおかげで ― そしておれが完全に堕天せずにすんだは、おまえのおかげで。どの人生でも、おまえがおれを繋ぎ留めてくれた。おれが溺れたときは救ってくれたし、おれが待てなくなっても許してくれた、でもおまえはそのことを絶対に覚えてない。おれは人間の数え年で6000年経ったある日目覚めて、おまえは…きっとおまえは、おれを追ってきたんだ。_

 

クロウリーはアジラフェールが立ち上がって警察を呼ぶのを待った。まともな人間なら、クロウリーは激しく気が触れていると判断するはずだ ― まったく、クロウリーですら今の自分は狂ってると思うのに ― だがアジラフェールは手を伸ばし、子供にするようにクロウリーの頬に触れる。

 

_今でもそう思ってるの？ぼくがきみの元を去るってまだ思ってる？_

 

クロウリーの呼吸が不規則になる。 _アジラフェール？_

 

 _分からないんだ、_ と目の前の男が言う。 _時々、フラッシュバックが起こる。今日ぼくが屋上に行くべきだと知っていたのも、そのせいなんだ。誰かが待っていて、でもその人は去ろうとしてるのが分かった。昔からぼくの中にそんな感覚があった。だから天使のあだ名が付けられたんだ。母が ― 信心深い人で。何か意味があるって考えていた。_

 

 _それが何なのか分かるといいんだがな。_ そしてクロウリーは途切れ途切れに言う。 _天使様、おれにはもう何が起こってるのか分からない。今後おれはおまえに出会うのか、今度おれが落ちた時におまえが来てくれるのか、それともおまえが去る時におれが駆けつけるのか、それは分からない。_ 彼は唾を飲み込む。 _イカれてるって思うだろ。多分そうなんだろうな。でもおれは覚えてる。おれに言えるのはそれだけ。おれが説明できるのはこれくらいしかない。_

 

 _きみが嘘をついてるとは思えない。ただ ―_ アジラフェールは悲しそうに微笑む。 _ぼくが思うのは ― もしそれが本当なら ― どうしてそんなに何度も忘れるぼくのことを、いつも待っててくれるんだろうって。_

 

_約束したからな。_

 

_そしてぼくも約束したってきみは言ったね。でもぼくはその約束を守れなかった。_

 

_おまえのせいじゃない。_

 

アジラフェールはしゃがんで、クロウリーの驚いた顔を見上げる。 _ぼくが去らないという約束はできないけど、きみのことをいつも見つけ出せるようやってみる。それができる前に、きみがぼくの元を去らないと約束してくれればだけど。でもぼくがいてもいなくても、きみはきみの人生をいつも生き抜いて欲しい。ぼくを待つために立ち止まらないで 。ぼく…ぼくはきみのことをほとんど知らないけど、昔の理由のせいでどこかの屋上から飛び降りるなんてこと、きみには絶対にして欲しくない。_

 

_わかった。_

 

_自分のために生きて、幸せになることを学んで。ぼくのために生きるんじゃなくてね、それは絶対にしちゃいけない。ぼくは一人の人間にすぎないのだから。_

 

でもそうじゃない、とクロウリーは言いたいが、口から出てくる言葉は、 _ああ、_ の一言だけだ。手のひらでブラウンの瞳を擦る。黄色でなくなったことが、とても残念だ。 _もう ― もう戻ろうかな。_

 

_きみ、うちの派遣社員なの？_

 

 _おれ ― いや。_ クロウリーは顔を下げる。 _おれの会社なんだ。少なくとも、いずれそうなる。_

 

_きみが ―？きみがA.J.クロウリー？_

 

_どの人生でも。_

 

_ぼく ― わあ。ぼくちっとも ―_

 

_物事の流れっておもしろいよな。昔はおまえ、それをはかり知れない神の計画って呼んでたんだぜ。_

 

アジラフェールが力なく笑う。 _ぼくの友人たちと話せば、今でもそう呼んでるって分かるよ。_

 

 _おまえは変わらない、変わるには年を取り過ぎてるし、頑固過ぎる。_ クロウリーは目線を下げ、アジラフェールが未だに彼の手を掴んでいることに気付いた。 _おれ…実は…もう少しここにいてもいいかな？_

 

_きみを引き留めるために物理的に鎖でソファに拘束できるかなって期待してたのに。心底ガッカリだ。_

 

 _変態くせえ、_ とクロウリーは生返事で答え、しゃっくりする。 _ありがとう…またおれを、見つけてくれて。毎回、おまえにそう言えればいいんだけど。_

 

 _ぼくも毎回そう言ってもらいたいな、_ とアジラフェールは言い、クロウリーの手を優しく叩く。

 

ふたりはソファで寝落ちる。

 

55年後、目覚めたクロウリーはその81回目の人生で新たに息をする。

 

-

 

 _なぜってこういうことはな、_ とクロウリーは騒音に負けじと声を張り上げる。 _人間には起こったりしないんだよ。ミイラは死んだ人間で、死んだ人間ってのは起き上がって『よっしゃ、起きて散歩でもしてツアー客5人を殺すか！』なんて考えたりはしないの！_

 

アジラフェールは地面にあいた深い穴を避け、瓦礫をいくつか飛び越える。 _でも死んでなかったら？ぼくたちが出くわすミイラがことごとく突然生き返ることに何か理由があるんだとしたら？ヒエログリフにある予言みたいに ―_

 

 _もう黙れ、いいから黙れ、_ とクロウリーは瓦礫を飛び越えながら言う。 _おれたちは今、暴かれたエジプトの墓の中にしちゃありえない速さで動く保存処理された死体から逃げてる。しかもおれたちのツアーガイドが死体にふざけた儀式をする現場を目撃したばかりだ。今の説明でありえない部分は？_

 

_死体のくだり？_

 

_それは ― もちろん、死体のくだりだ！おれたちは死人に襲われるんだぞ。なんでそんなに冷静なんだよ？_

 

 _だって図書館の仕事を辞めて以来、こんな冒険味わったことないから、_ とアジラフェールは喚く。 _あとどのみち全員むごたらしく死ぬんなら、こんなことだって ―_

 

そして流れるような一連の動きでクロウリーに迫ると、アジラフェールは築数千年の墓の壁に彼を押さえ付け（昔の死人によって建てられたものだ、おええ。人であろうが無かろうが、クロウリーは死んだもの関係はもうコリゴリである）、酸素を強請るかのようなキスをする。

 

身を引いたアジラフェールは、生意気そうに言う。 _駄目で元々ってね？_

 

-

 

クロウリーは髪をかき上げながら、自分の鞄を見つけるべく荷物の海に視線を彷徨わせる。こうなると予測すべきだった。オーストラリアからイタリアまでのフライト中に紛失するかもしれないありとあらゆる物の中で、カメラや他の2万ドル相当の機器を失くすのは自分だと予測するべきだった。彼の財布が悲鳴を上げて抗議する。

 

いや待て、クロウリーはパニックになるようなタイプじゃない。彼は辛抱強くその場に立ち、ベルトコンベヤーを流れてくる荷物の中に自分の鞄の古びた取っ手を見つけ ― 今なら安堵で泣けそうだ ― そしてそれが、眼鏡の男に拾われるのを目にする。しかもその男は驚くべき速さで出口に向かって歩いていく。

 

彼の鞄を持って。

 

 _おい！_ クロウリーは観光客や胡散臭いビジネスマンの波を掻き分けてその人物の方へと向かう。 _おい、あんた！待てよ！えっと ― スクージ ―_

 

男は立ち止まって振り返ると、義憤あらたかなクロウリーが嵐の如く自分の方に向かってくるのを見る。クロウリーの息が整うのを彼は待つ。

 

 _あんた ― あんたそれ ―_ 鞄を指差すクロウリーには、今まさに必要とされている基本的なイタリア語が全く浮かんでこない。 _おれの、くそ、おれの ―_ 彼はしばらく身振り手振りをする。 _バガッリ。それはおれのだ。_

 

 _どうかしました？_ 男は流暢な英語で話す。

 

 _ああ、あんた英語 ― くそ、それはどうでもいい。そうさ、どうかしたんだよ、_ とクロウリーは息切れしながら言い、姿勢を正す。男は人好きのする笑みを浮かべ、青い瞳を持ち、短髪だ。 _それ、おれの荷物。_

 

 _ええ？！_ 男は狼狽し、だが鞄のタグを確認すると、困惑した表情になる。 _いや、わたしのですね。_ プラスチックのそれには文字が書いてある。アズラエル・ハートレイ、エジンバラ大学心理学教授。

 

クロウリーの落胆ぶりが顔に出たらしく、男は同情したように頷く。 _よければ、鞄を探すのを手伝いますよ、_ とやんわり提案する。 _どうやらわたしが時間を間違えてしまったようで、あと2時間は運転手が来ないし ―_

 

_いや、いいんだ。時間を取らせて申し訳なかった、えっと ―_

 

クロウリーは片眉を持ち上げる。 _死を司る大天使？_

 

アズラエルは感心した気配を覗かせる。 _そう、そして聖職者の守護天使。どうしてそれを？_

 

_おれ…なんとなく思い当たったんだ、なぜかは分からないけど。それって本名？_

 

 _残念ながら、違うんだ。単に生徒をおちょくるための名前で。生徒たちがわたしの試験についてある噂を聞いたらしくてね。大量生産されたアズラエルという名刺への反応次第で、テキストの予習をした生徒を知るいい方法だと思ったんだ。_ 彼はタグを指差す。 _宗教研究と神学理論は心理学とも関係するから、ほら、超自然的な神とかそういったものと。_

 

_そりゃ…興味深いな。_

 

 _そうだろう？_ と、アズラエルは興奮したように言う。 _今週ローマでもうひとりの神学教授と一緒に講義をしなきゃならないんだ。彼はちょっと、そうだな、不安定と言ってもいいかな。わたしが今言ったことは内密に。きみも来ればいいのに。_ 彼は目を瞬かせ、慌てて訂正する。 _きみがそうしたいと思うなら、だけどね。ところで、わたしの名前はマーク。_

 

 _クロウリーだ、_ と彼は言い、マークが妙に馴染み深いその笑顔を写真に撮らせてくれるだろうかと考える。 _おれはアズラエルで通そうかな。_

 

 _なぜ？_ マークはにこりと笑う。

 

_響きがいい。_

 

-

 

 _というわけで、_ とクロウリーは観衆に話しかけ、薄ら笑いを浮かべた彼の顔がプリントされたTシャツを着て最前列に座るあどけない瞳の少女たちにウィンクする。 _この作品を観てくれた皆さんに感謝します、プロデューサーに監督に、みんな素晴らしい仕事をしてくれました。おれはこの輝かしい名声がさぞ恋しくなるに違いありません。_

 

観客は笑い、数人の勇敢な者からは _辞めないでアンソニー！_ の声が上がる。

 

 _でも、_ と会場の後方にいるアジラフェールを見つけたクロウリーは付け加える。 _もう一つ発表があるんです。みんなもおれが大人しくいなくなるとは思わないでしょ。_

 

クロウリーが最後にもう一度視線を投げると、アジラフェールは突然身体を強張らせ、辛抱強い「よもややるまいな」顔でクロウリーを睨みつける。その左手に自分のあげた指輪が嵌められているのを、クロウリーはかろうじて視認する。

 

彼は熱狂的な観衆に視線を戻すと、臆面もなく手を掲げて自分の指輪をひらひらと見せつけ、口を開く。 _最終シーズンまでおれに付き合ってくれてありがとう、そして会場にいる素敵な女性のみなさんごめんね、でもおれ、彼氏と結婚するんだ。_

 

そのときの観衆の反応と悲鳴といったら、アジラフェールの殺人光線のような視線をもらうだけの価値はある。

 

-

 

崩壊する建物が瓦礫の雨を降らせる間、クロウリーは地下鉄の地下道で何百という民間人と寄り添いながら、レールごしに伝わる振動を感じている。ハロルドの手紙はしっかりと手の中にあり、ドイツ軍が爆撃を止め、地面が今にも口を開いて彼女を飲み込むのではないかという感覚が消えるまで、その手紙をきつく握り締める。

 

手紙は8ヶ月前のもので、「私の親愛なる天使」から始まり、「いつも愛を込めて」で終わっている。愛に溢れる言葉が、次の一日を乗り越え、頭を掲げるだけの勇気を彼女にくれる。今頭上で空が千々に切り刻まれていようとも。

 

手紙はイタリアからで、クロウリーはそれからもう長いこと手紙をもらっていない。

 

-

 

 _おれにも夢があったんだよな。自分の会社のCEOになるっていうさ。クロウリー株式会社って名前にするんだ。_ クロウリーが愚痴をこぼす相手の同僚は、カウンターの端で待つ過剰労働のビジネスマンのためにダブルエスプレッソを5つ提供しようと奮闘している。

 

サリーの答えは今日も変わらず素っ気無い。 _寝てる間に男が消えてあんたの言う「置いてけぼり」を食らったから、そうやって鼻持ちならない態度取ってるだけでしょ。_

 

 _あいつはクソ野郎だ、_ とクロウリーは言い放つ。 _少なくとも前の行きずりは朝食を作ってくだけの良識はあったんだぜ、なあ。_

 

_男の顔すら覚えてないくせに。_

 

_どうでもいいさ。おれがナンパしたなら、少なくとも顔は良かったはずだ。_

 

 _はいはい、_ とサリーは呆れたように目を回す。 _あんたの理想は天井知らずだわ。でもね、その人が今朝いなくなってよかった。あんたたちののこと、信じられないくらい憎たらしく思ってたから。_

 

 _おれたちってば、おまえが寂しい独身生活を送ってること_ _思い出させちゃった？_

 

サリーに注文票を突き付けられたクロウリーはニヤリと笑みを浮かべる。彼女の顔が真っ赤になったからだ。 _そうよ、思い出させなくて結構。昨晩のあんたたちったら、バーの誰よりも見てらんなかった。あの場でそのゲイ尻を引っ叩いて、みんなを胸ヤケから救ってもよかったんだからね。_

 

_おれのゲイ尻が好きなくせに。_

 

 _変人、_ とサリーは愛情を込めて鼻で笑い、しかめっ面のビジネスマンふたりに向かって注文票を読み上げる。

 

クロウリーは手渡された注文票を見て溜息を吐く。 _コーヒーショップで紅茶頼むなんてどんなヤツだよ？_

 

サリーが答える。 _教授野郎でしょ。本とかそんなの持ってきて、耳の後ろにペン指してたりすんのよ。_

 

クロウリーは彼女を呆れたように見やる。 _眼鏡掛けてりゃ全員教授だとでも思ってるんだろ。_

 

_違うって、今度は自信あり。いいよ、本物の教授かどうか10ドル賭けようじゃん。_

 

 _乗った。_ そしてクロウリーは馬鹿馬鹿しい気分だったのと、ビジネスマンたちがいなくなり店が実質的に空だったこともあって、声を張り上げる。 _教授かどうか分からない教授野郎に、紅茶いっちょう。_ サリーの驚愕した顔に彼は笑い、言葉を継いだ。 _大丈夫だって、誰も ―_

 

_それはわたしのことじゃないかな。_

 

振り向いたクロウリーは今まで見たこともないほど緑緑した緑の瞳（うるせえよクソ、文才があるわけじゃねえんだ）を直視していた。眼鏡は掛けていなかった。

 

何万とある言葉の中から、頭と口が直結しているクロウリーが選んで言ったのは、 _ああ、クソ、_ だ。 _じゃなくて、これがモノ ― 紅茶です。お客さんの紅茶です。_

 

男が手の中の書類を抱え直す間、 _クロウリー、_ とサリーが彼に耳打ちする。 _クロウリー、彼だ。_

 

 _ああ分かってるって、_ とクロウリーは囁き返す。 _教授野郎な。だいたいどっから湧いて出た？あとマネージャーにはおれがその呼び方したって言うなよな －_

 

 _じゃなくて、彼なんだってば、_ とサリーは急いで言う。 _朝食を作らかなかったあんたの行きずり男。わたしは泥酔してなかったから覚えてんの。それと彼はずっとトイレにいたから ―_

 

 _わーちくしょう。_ 彼は横目で見る。 _マジで？_

 

_死んだホモ嫌いのおばあちゃんに誓ってもいい、本人。_

 

クロウリーは何とか弱々しく肩を竦めて見せる。 _まあ、きっと何も覚えてないだろ。おれはクソほども覚えちゃいねえもん。_ クロウリーは男をもっとよく見ようと振り返るが、相手はまだ覚束なさそうにそこに立っている。クロウリーは咳払いする。 _えっと、何か ―？_

 

 _わたしは ―_ 男は気まずそうだった。 _アジラフェールといいます。わたしのことを覚えてないかもしれないけど ―_

 

希望は潰えた。ていうか「アジラフェール」ってどんな名前だよ？彼が覚えてないのも無理はない。まるで自分の子供を校庭で苛めてもらいたくて親が付けたような名だ。

 

_― でも今朝、何も言わずに出て行ったことを謝りたかったんだ。どうしても出なければならない講義があって。_

 

クロウリーが視線を戻すと、サリーは下品な手振りをし、賭けの10ドルに見事勝ったのだとジェスチャーで伝えてくる。だがクロウリーも簡単には諦めない。

 

 _授業教えてんの？_ と、クロウリーは尋ねる。

 

_ああ、そうなんだ、地元の大学で。_

 

_教授にしてはあんたちょっと若過ぎない？_

 

なんてこった、見た目25でその実60そこらの化け物と寝てたんだったらどうする？そもそもそんな人間いるのか？

 

 _36歳だよ、_ と言うアジラフェールの口調に悪意はない。 _アンソニー、だよね？_

 

 _あー、そうだけど。_ 彼はアジラフェールを背中を叩くか何かして褒めた方がいいのだろうかと考える。 _あのな、今おれ仕事中だし、先に出てったこと気にしなくていいよ、別にあんたが残るとか期待してなかったから。_ 見え透いた下手な嘘だが、クロウリーにだってプライドはある。

 

 _おや！_ アジラフェールは落胆したように見える。 _申し訳ない。わたしはきみが ― いいんだ、気にしないでくれ。ただ、ここできみを見かけると思ってなかったものだから。_

 

 _おれ4時上がりなんだ。_ が、次の瞬間クロウリーの口から出た言葉だ。自分を殴りたくなったが、アジラフェールのほっとした笑顔が浮かんだら、その気持ちも消える。 _その後なら、話せるかも。_

 

_それ ― それは素晴らしい、完璧だ。じゃあここで会えばいいかな？_

 

書類をはためかせ、危うく紅茶を零しそうになりながら、彼はいなくなる。クロウリーにはどちらの方がいたたまれないのかわからない。立ち聞きしていたサリーのげらげらという笑い声か、それとも角のテーブルにいつのまにか座っていた500歳にも思える皺くちゃの小柄な老婆が、満面の笑みで両手の親指を立てて見せたことか。

 

-

 

ピアノの鍵盤を馴らしたクロウリーの指が、大学の友人が働くバー「エンジェルズ・ピット」の薄明りの中、低く心地よい曲を優しく奏でる。店が閉まり施錠された後、クロウリーの友人はフロアを掃除してテーブルの上に椅子を乗せる間、クロウリーに数曲弾かせてくれるのだ。

 

クロウリーの友人はタオルの水を絞ると、伸びをする。

 

 _裏にゴミを捨てに行ってくるね、_ と彼女は言う。 _クイーンの他に何か弾けないの？ていうか、クイーンは好きだよ、知っての通り、わたしクイーン命だし、でもたまには何か別の選択肢ってものもあるでしょうが。_

 

 _いいけど。_ クロウリーは肩を竦め、ビリー・ジョエルを弾き始める。

 

 _んー。_ 彼女が静かに嬉しそうな声を上げる。 _昔恋人が誕生日にこの曲を歌ってくれたんだよね。あんたの方がちょっとだけ彼女より上手だけど。_

 

_そりゃどうも。_

 

 _ああそうじゃなくて、すごくいい意味で言ったの。真面目な話、アンソニー、あんた学校の才能発掘ショーで弾くべきだったんだって、あの大会のやつ。絶対あんたが優勝して家賃ぼろ儲けだったのに。_ 彼女は眉を上下させる。 _そしたらわたしがあんたの家に永住 ―_

 

_やることがあるんじゃなかったっけ？_

 

 _ああ、そうそう。_ 彼女はゴミ箱を持ち上げると、裏口まで引っ張って行く。 _わたしが戻るまで弾いててよね？_

 

彼は肯定の返事をすると、残りの歌詞を呟く。 _そんなに聡いなら なぜ今も脅えるの ― やることが手に余る　時間は足りないのに_

 

 _深いねえ、_ とクロウリーの友人は言い、もう一つゴミを外に持っていくためにドアをカチャリと開ける。 _それめちゃくちゃ深いわ、クロウリー。あんたロマンチストだったんだ。_

 

 _外野はお静かに！俺の顔を潰す気か。_ 彼は正しい言葉を探し、再び歌い始める。 _なりたいものに 必ずなれるわけじゃない ―_

 

またしてもドアがカチャリと開き、クロウリーは彼女を苛立たせるためだけに声を張り上げる。

 

 _情熱もプライドもある　でも満たされるのは愚か者だけ_ 彼は力強く歌い、演奏にも熱が入る。 _夢を見続けて　でも全て叶うと思わないで。それに気付いたなら ―_

 

上機嫌で鍵盤から顔を上げた彼は、歌声が途絶えて動きが止まる。受付テーブルで、ブラウンの髪の男性が両手を握り締めて聴いている。

 

 _ウィーンがきみを待っている、_ とクロウリーは歌いきり、指をポケットにするりと戻す。 _おれ ― こんにちは。_

 

 _こんにちは、_ と、語尾にイギリス英語を匂わせた男が言う。 _きみの演奏、良かったよ。_

 

 _ああ。ありがとう、なのかな。_ クロウリーはそわそわする。 _てっきりハンナが鍵を掛けたもんだと ―_

 

 _ああ、鍵は掛かっていたよ、_ と男は言う。 _わたしが開けたんだ。自分の店だから、ね。_

 

 _あの ―_ クロウリーは口を開いてから、自分の発言に不安を覚える。今彼が下手をすれば、無断で友人を店に入れたハンナを容易に窮地に追いやりかねない。 _すいません。知らなくて ― 今出て行きます、本当にごめんなさい ―_

 

_いや、是非いてくれ ―_

 

即座に腰を下ろしたクロウリーを見て、男が笑い声を上げる。

 

 _きみの歌、本当に気に入ったんだよ、_ と彼は説明する。 _よかったら、もう一度わたしのために弾いてくれないかな？_

 

クロウリーはその通りにする。ゴミ捨て場から戻ってきたハンナは男の姿を見て凍り付くが、クロウリーが彼女に向かって小さく頷くと、肩の力を抜く。彼女は男に近付き、音楽に掻き消されない程度の小さな声で言う。 _ミスター・ウォルターズ、今夜いらっしゃるとは思ってませんでした。_

 

 _きみの友人はとても才能があるね、_ と、ミスター・ウォルターズは言う。

 

ハンナは答える。 _わたしも毎日彼に言ってるんですけどね、でもわたし以外の人の前で弾くと死んじゃうんで。_

 

 _おまえは外野だからな、_ とクロウリーは歌の途中で口を挟む。 _数に入れてないの。_

 

ミスター・ウォルターズの笑い声は温かく馴染みがあるが、クロウリーにはその理由がさっぱり分からない。

 

 _またいつでもおいで。_ 片付けて帰る準備をするクロウリーに、ミスター・ウォルターズが言う。

 

_ありがとうございます、ミスター・ウォルターズ －_

 

 _アジラフェールだ、_ と男は言う。 _わたしのことはアジラフェールと呼んでくれ。_

 

何かを忘れているような気がしてクロウリーは立ち止まるが、笑みを返す。

 

_いい名前ですね。_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**フィナーレ**

 

**移りゆくもの**

 

_『過去と永遠の日々における、全ての人の愛：万物の喜び、万物の悲しみ、万物の命。全ての愛が、あなたひとりの愛と混じり合う ― そして全ての詩人の詩が、過去と永遠になる。』_

 

 

 

 _パパ！_ 階下の声が叫ぶ。 _パパ、メグがシリアルをひとりじめするの、ぼくがえらぶばんだってパパがいったのに、メグがマシュマロぜんぶとっちゃう ―_

 

クロウリーはネクタイを直し、階下へ下りていく。少年の髪をくしゃくしゃと撫ぜると、プラスチックの皿いっぱいにシリアルを叩きつける赤ん坊の涎掛けを直してやる。彼は執拗な赤ん坊の指から取り上げたそれを、少年のボウルの隣に置く。 _ほらどうぞ、_ と彼は言う。

 

 _でえぶ、_ とメグがごろごろと喉を鳴らす。 _でええええぶ。_

 

 _そうだよ、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _それがおまえのお兄ちゃんだ。_

 

そこは郊外の一軒家で、外では雪が降っており、明日は子供たちを公園に連れて行くとエルザに約束したことを彼は思い出す。

 

エルザはクロウリーより年上で、身長は同じくらいだ。彼は背後からクロウリーを抱き寄せると、玄関を出ていく前に盛大なキスをやたらめったらクロウリーの唇に落としていく。

 

 _ベッドでの朝食は無しか？_ クロウリーは文句を言う。 _愛は死んだな。_

 

 _8時までには帰るよ、_ とニヤリと笑ったエルザが車の中から言う。 _だからどこにも行かないこと。_

 

 _行くとこなんてないだろ、_ とクロウリーは反論する。彼はコーヒーを持って車まで駆け寄り、窓が下りると再びエルザとキスをする。

 

_こんな人里離れたド田舎にちっぽけな家を買ったおまえのせいだぞ。これ以上雪が降ってみろ、おれも子供たちも閉じ込められて飢え死にだ。よかったな。_

 

 _この家を選んだのはきみだよ。知っての通りぼくは気に入ってるけど、_ とエルザは冷静に言い、笑みを浮かべる。 _それにぼくは幸せだ。_

 

 _ああ、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _おれも。_

 

そして再び顔を寄せる。

 

-

 

コーヒーを入れようと階下に下りたクロウリーは、自分が本屋にいることに気付く。幻覚でも見ているのだろうかと不思議に思う。

 

本棚を曲がると、夫と顔を突き合わせる。夢に違いないとクロウリーは考える。なぜなら一見してこの男はちっとも夫と似ていない。タータンチェックの服を着て、巻き毛で、今はブロンドの髪をしているこの配偶者は、酷く困惑した顔で彼を見ている。

 

 _クロウリー。_ 驚いた声。イギリス英語の、いかにも映画に出てくるステレオタイプの教授くさい発音だ。瞬時に「はかり知れない神の計画」という単語が脳裏をよぎる。 _ここで何をしてるんだい？電話をくれればよかったのに。11時にリッツで会うんじゃなかったっけ？_

 

 _リッツ、_ とクロウリーが繰り返す。

 

 _そうだよ、11時に ―_ 彼はちらりと時計を見る。 _クロウリー、どうしたんだ？_

 

クロウリーは顎を上げる。

 

 _あんた誰だ？_ と彼はたずねる。それが分からない。

 

 _クロウリー、わたしを怖がらせないでく ―_ 男の声が途切れる。 _クロウリー、きみの目。_

 

クロウリーはさっと顔に手を持っていくと、アジラフェールが壁に掛けていると知っている鏡の方を向く。その目は蛇のようでは無く、黄色の片鱗すら無い。前の晩と同じく、濃いグリーンを帯びている。もう何も隠す必要がなくなったため、サングラスをするのは止めた。彼は男の方に向き直る。男はじっとしているが、今にも有形化しそうな翼らしきものの輪郭がクロウリーには見える。

 

ある名前が彼の脳裏で一瞬燃え上がる。アジラフェール。

 

 _思い出せないんだ。_ か細い小さな声でクロウリーは言う。 _また夢を見てるんだな、いつも長くは続かない。でもおれはまた夢を見てる。_ 彼は頭の中で十数えてから口を開く。 _あんたは本当はそこにいない。あんたは実在しない。_

 

_クロウリー、何が起こってるんだ？きみの目、どうして ― きみがいつも着てるスーツは ―_

 

 _スーツなんかどうでもいいだろ、_ と彼は声を荒らげて口を挟む。 _おれは目を覚ましたいんだ。メグとデイヴとエルザのところに戻りたい。_

 

_何を言ってるんだ？クロウリー、ここに来て座って ―_

 

その手を避けようと、クロウリーは激しく抗う。 _あんたを知ってるぞ、今分かった。なら言ってやるよ。おれは目を覚ましてまたあんたと出会うのは嫌だ。それに離れたくない。おれは…_ 彼が視線を下げると、自分の靴や、メグの指が触ったせいでピーナッツバターが塗りつけられたシャツの裾が目に入る。 _おれは幸せなんだ、_ と彼は静かに言う。 _今は。そしてあんたはおれを知らないし、おれがどんな気持ちでいるかも知らないんだよ。_

 

_クロウリー？_

 

彼は顔を上げる。

 

_おれは幸せなんだ。メグがいてデイヴがいて郊外に住むあんたがいて嬉しいんだ、700回の人生をおれは生きてやったよ、そして受け入れた。おれはあんたに言われたことを今やってるんだぞ。またクソみたいな仕打ちを受けるためにどっかの夢を見る必要は ―_

 

彼はアジラフェールが自分の背後の、肩越しの空間を探るように見ていることに気付く。

 

_翼はどうしたんだい、クロウリー？_

 

700の生と死とがクロウリーの顔を叩きつけ、彼はシャンパングラス一つ一つが乾杯する様を見て、すべての笑い声を聞いて、出会ったり自分が成長した末のあらゆる男女の涙を、怒りを、愛情を感じ取る。

 

 _おれは ―_ クロウリーの声は弱々しく、アジラフェールの顔が徐々に消えていく。

 

-

 

クロウリーが目を開けると、彼はまだ仕事に向かう前の車に乗っているエルザと ― 明らかに翼はない ― 向かい合っている。エルザは少し呆然としているようだ。

 

 _何か忘れ物か？_ クロウリーが言う。アジラフェールのセーターのタータンチェック柄が、みるみる記憶から薄れて行く。 _前にブリーフケース無しで講義に行った時みたいに？_

 

エルザの口が僅かに開く。

 

 _きみだったのか、_ と、何かを発見したように彼は言い、車を降りる。 _きみだ。いつだってきみだった。アラバマでも、ロンドンでも、ベルリンでも、第一次大戦でも。いつだって、きみだったんだ。_

 

_何のことかおれには分からない。_

 

彼は思い出せない。彼の歌ったことのない歌をエルザが口にしても、彼の会ったことのない人々の名前を口にしても、何も思い浮かばない。よろめくように一歩下がるが、彼の肩に置かれたエルザの両手が、しっかりと彼を支える。いつだって、そうやって彼を引き止めてくれた。

 

 _そうとも、_ とエルザは断言する。 _わたしは考古学を教えてた。きみの専属カメラマンだったこともある。きみの編集者だったことだって。やれ、忌々しいビルの端からきみを引きずり上げたぞ。きみはいつもいてくれた、知っていたから。きみはいつだってわたしにいてくれと言ったのに、わたしは一度もそうしなかった。_

 

彼はクロウリーを引き寄せると、そこに無い何かを掴もうとするかのように、背中のカーブに沿って手を置く。 _翼はどうしたんだい、クロウリー？_ と彼は尋ねる。

 

クロウリーは息ができない。

 

-

 

目を覚ました彼はマンションにいる。身体を起こすと、傍に誰もいないことに気付く。

 

だが数分後に廊下で足音が響き、鍵が開いてアジラフェールが現れる。そして彼の広げた翼が漫然と羽ばたいている様子から、アジラフェールが少なくとも三回は空間移動したことがクロウリーには分かる。そのシャツは僅かに皺が寄り、少しばかりタータンチェックが過ぎるが、でも紛う事無きアジラフェールだ。創世の時に生まれ、鼻持ちならなくて、クロウリーがこの数千年の時を一緒に過ごした相手その人だ。

 

 _おれは全てをおまえに残していったんだな。_ メグと小さな息子と雪の中の家を忘れる前にと、クロウリーはまくし立てる。 _だからおれはおまえと出会い続けるんだ。_

 

その瞬間、彼は羽と古いセーターベストと彼が出会った何層ものアジラフェールが一つにまとまった身体に包み込まれる。

 

 _わたしはどこにも行かない。_ 張り詰めた声のアジラフェールが、何十万という約束をその一文に詰め込んで言う。

 

クロウリーは自分が出会った生まれ変わりひとりひとりが全く同じように話すのを耳にしてきた。だがそれで十分なのだ、ふたりにとっては。

 

 _いるだけじゃ足りない、_ と最後にクロウリーは言う。 _一緒に家に帰りたい。_

 

クロウリーはアジラフェールの手に指を絡めようとするが、空を掴む。

 

部屋は暗く、アジラフェールは何処にもいない。

 

-

 

 _一杯奢ってくれないかしら、兵隊さん？_ とクロウリーはクスクス笑うと、脚を組んでいつもよりスカートが捲り上がるようにして見せる。 _レディをきちんともてなしてくれそうな人だもの。_

 

弧を描いた唇をカップで覆う男は、堅苦しく糊を効かせた軍服を着ているにも関わらず、ブロンドの髪と青い瞳を持ち、温厚そうだ。

 

 _それはどうかな、お嬢さん、_ と彼は言うが、バーテンダーに合図を送る。

 

-

 

 _アズラエル ―_ クロウリーは悲鳴を押し殺し、マークの首に顔を埋めて、壁に押し付けられてひりつく背中を無視する。マークの片手は彼の太腿を持ち上げ半ば抱えるようにし、もう片方の手がクロウリーのボタンを外していく。 _おれ ―_

 

言葉にすることができない。クロウリーはマークの髪に指を食い込ませ、鎖骨に痣が散らされていることや、薄い、薄いモーテルの壁を意識する。

 

-

 

 _パーシー、_ とエリザベス・フェルが走り回る小さな少年に呼び掛ける。 _こっちに来てコートを着なさい、もうおうちに帰る時間よ。今日はお父様が早く帰ってくるんだったでしょう？_

 

 _うん、わかってる、_ とパーシーは言い、母のところに来て手を取った。かあ _さまのおたんじょうびだからでしょ。えをかいたの。おはねもつけたんだよ、ちょうちょみたいに。_

 

 _なんて不思議な子かしら、_ と後で絵を見たエリザベスはひとりごちる。 _なんて非凡な子。_

 

-

 

彼はまた「ウィーン」を弾いており、アジラフェールはステージに上がって彼にキスをする。

 

-

 

 _彼は死んでないわ、_ とクロウリーは父親に向かって叫ぶ。陸軍省から届いた電報はゴミ箱に捨てられている。 _死ぬはずない。戻ってくるって約束したんだから。私と結婚するって言ったのよ、あの人そう言ったの、ローマに連れてってくれるって。わたしは彼を待つわ。_

 

_なあおまえ、彼はもう戻っちゃ ―_

 

_彼は死んでない。そんなの信じない。何かの間違いよ、絶対そうよ。_

 

彼女の下唇が震える。一年半前にイタリアから届いたボロボロの手紙は、今も彼女のポケットに突っ込まれたままだ。

 

 _彼はそんな人じゃない、_ と彼女はひとりごちる。 _物事を放りっぱなしにする人じゃない。_

 

-

 

クロウリーの顔はアジラフェールの肩に埋められ、ふたりはステージ上のハンナの歌声に合わせてゆらゆらと揺れる。歌詞を口ずさむ彼女の口元が、ふたりに向かって微笑んでいるのが分かる。 _いつもきみに引き寄せられる　いつも時間はかからない　ぼくが何をしても何を言っても…_

 

 _あいつの歌、悪くないな、_ とクロウリーは言う。 _歌えるってこと、おれに一度も言わなかった。_

 

 _自分の方が上手だと思うかい？_ アジラフェールが彼の耳元で小さく笑う。

 

ハンナの歌に合わせてクロウリーの瞬いた目が閉じる。 _自由にさせて　放っておいて…　ここにいる　こんなにも凛として…_

 

 _さあね、_ と彼は言う。 _どうでもいいよ。_

 

彼は結婚し、「エンジェルズ・ピット」で出会ってからちょうど9年後、ふたりは薄明かり中で踊っている。

 

（そして美しく滑らかに、喉を震わせてハンナは歌い続ける。 _強いと思っていた僕は実は脆くて　だからきみは僕を愛したんだね…_ ）

 

-

 

 _コーヒーは残ってるか？_ クロウリーは空のポットを掲げ、意味深にエルザの方を振り向く。 _コーヒーを飲み切ったくせに新しいのを作らなかったな。しかも現在朝の8時。クソ早い時間におれを起こした上に、コーヒーはなし。決めた。おれはこの家を出て行く。_

 

 _ごめんよ、_ とエルザはクロウリーの首元に呟き、濃い色の髪に吐息をあてる。 _今すぐ作るから。でもその前に ―_

 

背後からクロウリーの腰を回り込んで、二つの拳が突き出される。 _どっちだ、_ と彼は促す。

 

クロウリーはフンと鼻を鳴らすと、右手を選ぶ。エルザは指を揺り動かす。 _ハズレ、_ と彼は言う。

 

 _3分以内にコーヒーを作らなかったら殺すぞ。_ クロウリーがトンと指差したもう片方の手をエルザが開くと、小さなシルバーの指輪が現れる。

 

 _おめでとうございます、_ とエルザは言い、クロウリーは自分の後頭部にニコニコ顔が表示されているような心地になる。大 _当たりです。_

 

-

 

 _コーヒーショップで紅茶を頼む馬鹿なんているか？_ 甘い物に満足してぼんやりしたクロウリーが、アジラフェールの口に呟く。 _コーヒーショップだぞ。注文するのはコーヒーだろ。_

 

 _わたしがいる、_ とアジラフェールが言い、無言で彼にキスをする。

 

-

 

アジラフェールは一度だけ彼に手を振ると両手を広げて目を閉じ、後ろ向きでヨットの手摺の上から勢いよく海に飛び込む。

 

-

 

クロウリーの腹の裂傷を手で押さえ、血を止めようと無駄な努力を続けるアジラフェールが彼に起きるよう叫ぶが、クロウリーは身動きせずに横たわっている。

 

頭上では爆弾が爆発し、命令が飛び交う間もマシンガンの銃声が鳴り響いているが、クロウリーの遅くなっていく胸の鼓動だけがアジラフェールには全てだ。

 

 

-

 

 

 

クロウリーが再び目を覚ました時、すべてが今までよりもリアルに感じられて、これが最後なのだと彼は知る。アジラフェールの居間は紅茶と古い本の香りが漂っていて、その香りがしっくりとくるし、どっしりとして古びたソファーは、アジラフェールがボロい本屋を買った時のままだ。1か月間泥の中を引きずり回された挙句に元の場所に放り出され、数千年間肉体を放置してたような感じがする。

 

彼は慎重に呼び掛ける。「アジラフェール？」

 

声が答える。「なんだい？」

 

アジラフェールがキッチンから姿を現すと、クロウリーは天使に飛びかかり、アジラフェールがクロウリーの会社の屋上から彼を引き上げた時のようにしがみつく。クロウリーは古い記憶を辿り、アジラフェールが彼よりも若くも年でもなく、道徳的でも背徳的でもなく、冷淡でも温情的でもない時代を息が詰まりそうになるほど思い出していくうちに、アジラフェールのセーターの醜悪な編み目一つ一つがより鮮明になっていく。アジラフェールがただの天使で、クロウリーがただの悪魔で、クロウリーが唯一の人生だと想像していた頃にふたりは協力するようになったことを。

 

すでにメグの服の模様やデイヴの瞳の色を、「エンジェルズ・ピット」でハンナのために歌った曲を、一歩間違えればニューヨークの雑踏に目も当てらない死をもたらしていたであろう落下の前の陶酔感と一瞬の高揚感を、クロウリーは簡単には思い出せなくなっている。

 

「どうしたんだ、クロウリー？」アジラフェールはあの例の口調で、疑わしそうに訊ねる。クロウリーが払い除けて床に落ちる直前に、紅茶の入ったカップをテーブルに置くことができた。「どういう風の吹き回し？」

 

説明すべき事があまりに多すぎる。738の物語の、しかもその一つ一つが膨大だ。

 

「どうやら」と、クロウリーが言う。「とてつもなく長い間眠ってたらしい」

 

「長すぎるということはないよ」と、アジラフェールは言う。「きっと30分かそこらじゃないかな。どうして ―」

 

彼はアジラフェールにキスをする。相手は硬直するが、クロウリーがすぐに冗談だと笑い飛ばしたりしないので、身体の力を抜いていく。唇を離したクロウリーはアジラフェールと額を合わせ、アジラフェールの脳裏に自分の人生を注ぎ込む。

 

「おれに説明できるのはこれくらいしかない」と、クロウリーは今一度同じ言葉を口にして、全てを沁み込ませていく。「おまえは頑固なワルそのものだ、おれの頭から離れてくれやしない」

 

アジラフェール、アズラエル、イルサル、マーク、ウォルターズ、ハロルド、そして他の大勢。ひとりであり同じであり時が経っても変わらず、まるで一度も離れたことがないかのようにクロウリーの人生に迷い込み続ける。そしてキスの一つ一つ、交わした贈り物の一つ一つ、デートやデートをすると決めた日取りの一つ一つ、それら全てが5万年前から大切にされてきたささやかな過去からの宝石のように、天使と悪魔が思い出せるよう丁寧に磨き上げられていく。

 

そしてひょっとしたらどこかに別のクロウリーもいるかもしれない。ハロルドが帰宅するのを待っているクロウリー、キッチンでエルザにキスをして近く二人の子供をもうけるクロウリー、結婚記念日にエリザベス・フェルをダンスに連れていく夫のクロウリー。人生のある時点で出会うにはあまりに年老いて悲嘆にくれてしまったクロウリーたちやアジラフェールたち、そして戦争や飢餓、薬物、アルコールで死んで行ったあまりに多くの者たち。

 

だが今は自分がいて、アジラフェールがいて、中間地点で出会い、アジラフェールのキッチンと居間の間のどこかで恋に落ちようとしていることがクロウリーには分かる。

 

「きみがピアノを弾けるなんて知らなかった」  
長い沈黙の後、アジラフェールが言う。

 

「おれもだ」

 

「きみがクイーン以外のバンドを知ってることも知らなかった」

 

「好きなのはクイーンだ。ピアノを手に入れようぜ。どこか部屋の隅に置けばいい」  
クロウリーはほとんど動かない。「どうしてこうなったのか、聞かないのか？」

 

アジラフェールは両手でクロウリーの顔を包み込むと、感情の読めない表情でじっと彼を見つめる。

 

「きみは幸せかい？」と、彼は言う。

 

クロウリーは切れ長の黄色い目を瞬かせ、アジラフェールに再びキスされるがままにする。

 

「いつだって、おれは幸せだったんだと思う」

 

そして、それはそれで終わり。

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

**レプリーゼ**

 

**（そして留まった者たち）**

 

_『私たちが赤の他人だった夢を見たことがある。目を覚まして、互いが大事な存在だということに気付くのだ。』_

 

 

 

 

「雪を降らせるってのもありだな」と、皿の上のベビーキャロットをフォークで追い回しながら、クロウリーは決意する。「15センチか20センチ」肩を竦める。「50センチでも」 

 

「人々に心臓発作を起こす気かい」

 

「きっと楽しいぞ」と、クロウリーは言うが、アジラフェールの問いたげな視線に気付くと、付け加える。「個人的な趣向じゃあない。こいつは悪事にカウントできる。あるいは誘惑の一種とか。結局のところ、おれたちが今も使ってる手だしな」

 

「そうだねえ」と、アジラフェールはのんびりと頷き、スープを啜る。「50センチの積雪があれば、銀行強盗たちがスキーマスクやスノーブーツを履いて強盗に励むだろうとも」

 

「その通り！今日は見解が一致して嬉しいぜ、天使様」

 

「それにひょっとしたら」と、アジラフェールが素っ気無く言う。「わたしはセダンを運転して、ちゃんとした人間の仕事やら何やらに就くかもしれない。そしてメグとデイヴという名の二人の子供を養子にするかも。そうやってきみの雪の日とやらを楽しむのかもしれないな」

 

クロウリーの顔が赤くなるが、すぐさま嵐を起こすことで注意を逸らす。スローでモダンな曲をピアノが奏でると、真珠で飾り立てた派手な化粧の女性が、ステージ上で次の曲を歌い始める。

 

「ちっとも笑えないな、天使様」と彼は咳をするように言い、カトラリーをカチャンとテーブルに置く。「何のことやらサッパリだね。くだらないことを言った罰として、夕飯はおまえの奢りとする」

 

（女性は目を閉じたまま、マイクに向かってそっと囁く。 _いつもきみに引き寄せられる　いつも時間はかからない…_ ）

 

彼はせせら笑い、デザートメニューを持ってこさせようとウェイトレスを呼ぶ。  
「こいつを全部頼もうかな」と、クロウリーはアジラフェールにニヤリと笑ってみせる。「なぜなら、ここにいる我が友は寛大にも全ての支払いをもってくれると ― 」

 

「二個ずつでよろしいですか？」と、まるで普通の人間は16品のデザート全てを注文するのが日常茶飯事であるかのように、彼女は退屈そうな声で言う。

 

（ _触れずに僕を掴まえる　鎖もなしに繋ぎ止める_ ）

 

「いいや、それは― 」  
言葉を止めてウェイトレスを見上げた彼は、なんとかどもらずに言葉を続ける。「えっと ― いいや、というか― 今のは無しで、注文するのは―」

 

女性がゆっくりと頷く。

 

「どうかなさいましたか？」と、彼女は言う。

 

「あんた ―　」  
クロウリーがアジラフェールをちらりと見ると、相手も同じように驚いた顔をしている。「あんたの名前、サリーか？」

 

彼女は名札を指で叩く。

 

「そうですけど」と彼女は言うが、その笑顔は、変人、という単語を付け加えたがっていそうに見える。

 

「そうか。なるほど」  
クロウリーはほんの数ミリだけ、顎を傾ける。「えっと、コーヒーを二つ」

 

「かしこまりました」

 

（彼女の頭は揺れ、口紅の塗られた唇が、歯切れの良い正確さと明確さで言葉を綴る。 _強いと思っていた僕は実は脆くて、だからきみは僕を愛したんだね…_ ）

 

「何を考えてるんだい、クロウリー？」  
サリーが立ち去った後、アジラフェールは片眉を上げて訊ねる。

 

クロウリーは一瞬止まる。メグとデイヴ、ハンナやサリー、バーのピアノや教授たちやデトロイト郊外の家のことを考える。

 

彼は手を掲げると、指をパチンと鳴らす。世界は静止し、一瞬鐘のような音が鳴り響く。

 

「雪の日だ」と彼は言い、外ではロンドンの人々が足を止め、真夏の夜に舞い落ちる何千もの雪の結晶を呆然と見上げている。

 

アジラフェールがクロウリーの手 ― その指には金の輪が嵌められている ―　を包み込み、ふうむと口にしながらカップに口を付ける。

 

ステージの女性は、雪にも、悪魔と彼の天使にも気付かず、とびきり満足気な表情で歌い続けている。

 

 

 

完

 

 

 

 


End file.
